ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurt Noble
|resides = Orlando, Florida |billed_from = Orlando, Florida |current federation = Gate City Wrestling, Universal Wrestling League |handler = Oozinator }}Kurt Noble (born Curtis Parker, April 8th 1979) is an American professional wrestler,and and the former co-President of the Quixotic Wrestling League. He is currently signed to the Pro Fire Wrestling promotion, under Aiden Bamford and Jay T. Nitro.. Noble is perhaps most known for his involvement with Jeremy Sterling's Kingdom of Pride, where he won his first and only World Championship. Early Life Noble was born on April 8th, 1979. Noble discovered wrestling at the age of 10, and has been hooked ever since. Noble's family moved to Alberta, Canada when he turned 13, and Noble was introduced to the Hart's Dungeon. Noble enrolled at the age of 14, and spent 10 years perfecting his technical style. Noble made a brief return to Florida, before moving back at the age of 26. Noble spent one final year at the Hart's dungeon, before returning to the USA. Noble, with a recommendation from Bret Hart himself, was signed by his first ever promotion, Tough Enough Wrestling Career Early Career (Early 2006- Late 2006) Tough Enough Wrestling Noble was quickly signed onto the Tough Enough Wrestling promotion,and was thrown into his first ever match, which would be for the Vacant TEW Television Title match, in a Four Person Elimination Match. Noble would be assigned a typical heel gimmick. Noble would perform well, but would lose to a man named Inferno. Despite the loss, Noble would be given another title shot, in an Right Man Elimination bout for the TEW Hardcore Title. Noble wouldn't fair nearly as well, and was eliminated first by a man who would impact Noble's future career more than anyone, Chris Cage. Noble also began to experience problems with management, mainly due to the fact that Noble was avoided being paid due to the federation facing foreclosure. After a short stay, TEW closed, leaving a sour taste in Noble's mouth, but that would change quickly. American Wrestling Federation After the fall of TEW, Noble was hired by a new federation known as the American Wrestling Federation. Noble would once again be given a title shot, this time being partnered with a man named Tariq. The two would surprisingly win the AWF Tag Team Championships in their first ever match teamed together. Things would get even better, as the two would join forced with the Volkoffs, another team in the AWF, making a faction known as "The Regime." The faction would be short lived, as the AWF was having management problems. Noble's last match would be teaming with another man who Noble would get to know, a man known as the AWF World Champion, Matt Mathews. Slamtime Wrestling Coalition 2006 was turning out to be a whirlwind year. Noble would approach the Slamtime Wrestling Coalition, hoping for a job. He would sign a long-term contract with the company, along with new-found friend, Tariq. The two would compete for the SWC Tag Team Titles, but they would be bested by the team of Chris Cage and Brad Ramsey. Tariq and Noble would feud with the team of Ramsey and Cage, but they would be unsuccessful in their attempt. However, Noble would be entered into his first ever World Title match for the SWC World Title against Matt Mathews, Tim Harrison, Christian Kane (Cage was originally scheduled for the match, but was replaced by Kane), Pat Doyle, and Rick Calderez. Noble would be unsuccessful in the match-up, which would be won by future ally, Pat Doyle. Noble's contract with the SWC was bought out, and Noble was left without a job, once more. However, it now be time for Noble to abandon his tag team ways, and enter the singles division of wrestling. Breaking Out (Late 2006 - Mid 2007) Ultimate Vendetta Wrestling Noble's next federation would be run by fellow AWF/SWC competitor, Pat Doyle, would had become friend with Noble in SWC. Noble would sign on, and would once again be thrown into a title match, a battle royal, this time for the UVW Technical Title, the mid-card title. Noble would silence his critics, and would win the match, winning his first ever singles title. It was here that Noble's heel gimmick really began to develop, and Noble's arrogance was shown through. Noble would criticize fellow competitor Chris Cage, which would lead to a six person tag match against the team of Cage, Calderez (who Noble also bashed), and Spandex Man (who Noble defeated for the title). Noble's team would end up losing, but Noble would be challenged by Rick Calderez. Noble would also introduce his then girlfriend, Amy Register, as his manager. Noble would have his first ever defense of a title. Noble's gimmick developed during this time, with a much more philosophical side shining through. Noble would defeat Calderez in their match-up, which also landed Noble his second ever World Title shot, this time in a King of the Mountain" Match against Cage, Mathews, Jeremy Sterling, and Rob Hero. Noble wouldn't make it through the whole match, due to being knocked unconscious in the match (Noble actually suffered a slight head injury in the match-up). Noble was cleared to wrestle, and defended his tile against all comers in the next few weeks, finally defeating Calderez once again. Noble would even end up facing his own manager in a defense, in which she would be partially set on fire by Rick Calderez. UVW would collapse shortly after, leaving Noble as the last, and only, UVW Technical Champion. Innovative Wrestling Coalition Noble's run in the IWC would be short-lived. Noble would end up only having one match with the IWC, against Matt Mathews. Noble would be defeated quite easily, due to management wanting to push Mathews as much as possible. Due to backstage issues, Noble resigned with the IWC after two weeks. However, Noble would meet future tag team partner, Rob Hero, in the IWC. The Kingdom of Pride After a humiliating run in the IWC, Noble was approached by Jeremy Sterling, with the idea of participating in a small federation. Noble was intrigued, and quickly signed on, along with a large portion of the UVW roster. Noble would be booked in his first ever Main Event, against "The Egyptian Dream." Noble would end up tapping out to The Egyptian Dream, a move Noble was furious with backstage, due to the Egyptian Dream having real life problems with the company, which lead to his departure directly after the show. Noble's next week would be a familiar return to tag team wrestling, as he was teamed with rival Chris Cage to go against enemies Blade and Inferno, who were feuding as well. The match would be for the vacant Kingdom of Pride Scramble Championships, titles the two would end up winning. Noble would end up attacking Inferno with a cane, and pinning Blade shortly afterwards. Inferno would become injured in the match (kayfabe),thanks to Noble's attack. Cage and Noble constantly bickered as partners, and bashed each other constantly. Noble would next be entered into a Hardcore Match against Blade, in which Noble would pick up a huge upset. Directly after, Noble was entered into a qualifying match against everyone on the roster, for a spot in the "Elimination Revolution" for the KoP Valiant Title. Noble would win the match-up, last eliminating Obscene. Noble's arrogance would only be stimulated with the win, and Noble walked into the match, his head held high, despite Cage and Noble losing the tag titles to Obscene and Christian Kane earlier in the night. Noble also enlisted the help of Jet and Moss Carrington beforehand, forming a faction between himself, The Carringtons, and Amy. Noble's World Title hopes would slip through his fingers, as Noble was eliminated last by rival Blade. However, Blade's first World Title run wouldn't last long. Main Event Scene - The Pride vs. Grind War (2007-Early 2008) Kingdom of Pride The loss to Blade would devastate Noble, and Noble's character entered back into the philosophical state. The very next night, Noble would face Bonesnap in a match, in which he would win via DQ, when Noble would was attacked by Blade for revenge from previous losses. Noble would get another shot at the Valiant Title, and faced Blade and Cage in a "Pride Dome" match. Noble's hopes were finally achieved, and Noble defeated Blade and Cage, making Blade tap out, to win the KoP Valiant Title. The title would stimulate Noble's character, bringing back out his arrogance. It was here that Noble also shifted from his black/pink color scheme to black/gold. Noble would also put blond highlights in his hair. Noble's next match would be against Cage, who was entered into a "Best of Five" series against Blade. The match would end in a tie, as Pat Doyle would attack both men. This lead to a match-up for Noble's World Title, against Pat Doyle. Noble would win the match, further pumping his arrogance. However, Pride was having money issues, due to a delayed loan. Noble would defeat Doyle in Ladder Match on Pride's last show, going out as champion once more. The Carringtons would also win the Scramble Titles on that very show. Return to Tough Enough Wrestling Noble's return to TEW would be short-lived. Noble, who resigned before due to management issues, saw that nothing had changed. Noble was entered into a Battle Royal match for the TEW Heavyweight Title, and would be beaten by Cage. Noble, who was furious with management, due to lack of interest in Noble's character, quit on the spot, and vowed never to return to TEW. National Wrestling Alliance - GRIND Around Pride's collapse, Noble would sign on with Chris Cage's promotion. Noble would continue to hold the Valiant Title, and was entered into the Main Event match, a battle royal for the NWA Grind Heavyweight Title. The match would come down to Calderez and Noble, but Blood Pump, who was eliminated earlier in the match, would attack both Noble and Calderez, ending the match. It was then declared that a tournament would occur for the Heavyweight title match. Noble would lose his first round match, against real-life close friend, Delikado, who was scheduled to win the Valiant title before Pride closed. The two would wrestle in a "House of Cards" match (essentially, a ladders match with tables). Noble would be attacked by a copycat Kurt, who was the reigning United States Champion. The two would feud for the title, and at Grind's first ever Pay-Per-View, Noble would win the United States Title. Noble also participated in the Lumberjack match between Cage and Blade. Jeremy Sterling would attack Blade, giving Cage the win. This would spark a feud between Grind and Pride, which reopened shortly before the show. Noble would quickly attempt to resign with Grind (kayfabe), but due to being US Champion, it was deemed that he could not. Noble would reignite his feud with Cage, and proclaimed his allegiance to Pride in the War. Noble would quickly drop the title, due to a real life leg injury. Noble insisted on wrestling his last match in Grind, due to Grind losing their sponsors. Noble would defeat long-time rival Cage, despite the injury. Noble had actually insisted beforehand that he lose to Cage, but it was rejected backstage. Noble would leave Grind after the match, and the federation closed. It was here that Noble would meet Robert Banks, and the two would discuss ideas for a wrestling promotion. Noble would help in production, but wanted to stay out of the spotlight. Thus, the project received no public marketing from Noble. Return to the Kindom of Pride Noble would return to the Kingdom of Pride about a month after its closing. Noble's title had been vacated beforehand, but Noble was entered into a match for the vacant title against rival Blade. Noble would end up losing once again to Blade, and Noble's gimmick was once again changed into its philosophical state. Noble would quickly become almost depressive, and would lose his next match to Pat Doyle, while Cage feuded with Blade in both Grind and Pride. Noble and Pat would soon become allies, despite a competitive rivalry. The two would form an alliance, and wrestled once more, to a draw. Pride would soon be split by Factions, and Noble joined a faction called "The Abandoned Ancestry", along with Christian Kane and Rob Hero. Hero and Noble would once again team up against rival faction members, Pat and Blade, who were part of "Generation Revenge." It was here that Pride and Grind arranged a 5 vs. 5 Survival Match, with Team Pride consisting of Sterling, Blade, Noble, Doyle, and Delikado. Team GRIND would consist of Cage, Mathews, The Phenomenal Blu, Calderez, and Andrew Mcguckin. The match would not happen due to creative differences, however. Back in Pride, Noble's body was beginning to wear due to a nagging leg injury. Noble would lose the tag match, and next week, was betrayed by Abandoned Ancestry. Noble took a few months off, and he participated in physical therapy. Noble would return to Pride one last time, in his final match against Smart Mark, in which he would win. Pride soon closed, but Noble would hear from Sterling quickly after. Noble and Amy would also begin to have real life problems, partly due to the sex segments she was in with Chris Cage, who Noble felt were unnecessary. The two eventually split, but remain friends. Noble even promised her a job in his new federation when it opened. Samurai Sword For the first time in Noble's career, Noble would show little interest in returning to the ring. Noble spent some time in Florida, healing his legs, and opting out of surgery. A few months after Pride closed, Jeremy Sterling called Noble, and asked if he would like a short-term contract with Sterling's new promotion, the "Samurai Sword." Noble, who was very hesitant, bought into the idea, and moved to Japan. Noble wold end up making his debut, attacking Christian Kane and a man named Talsin. Noble would then be entered into the the Ying Yang Championship match against both men, in which Noble would win. However, Pride's old debts caught up to Sterling, who quickly had to close down Sword. Running the Quixotic Wrestling League The fall of Sword prompted Noble to sign on several members of the Sword roster for the QWL. Noble also began to establish sponsors, while Banks controlled the management. Noble would also re-encounter Tim Harrison, who he knew from SWC. Nobe would offer Harrison a job back in the States, in which Harrison accepted. After many months of planning, hiring, and getting loans, the Quixotic Wrestling League opened on June 10th, to a rather large show. Noble made his first appearance on the show at Independence From Imagination, the QWL's first PPV. There, Noble presented the Paramount Championship to Obscene, who won it in the Main Event. Noble had been set to begin making more weekly appearances. Noble made his first appearance on Pride following Independence From Imagination. At the beginning of the show, Noble completly erased the card that Robert Banks had made, and made his own, sparking conflict with Banks. The idea of a feud between the two had been discussed backstage, with Noble unsure if it would be a positive angle. Afterwards, Noble was the center of a worked shoot interview, curteousy of The Phenomenal Blu, after Tim Harrison and The Phenomenal Blu lost the Tag Team Extravaganza. Blu then slapped Noble backstage, and challenged him to a match-up on Pride. However, following Independence From Imagination, an un-named sponsor of the QWL backed out, forcing the QWL into bankruptcy. Luckily, Noble and Banks were able to settle on a buy, that man being The Phenomenal Blu. Noble and Banks sold Blu the complete rights to the company on August 17th. On Pride, at the start of the show, Noble announced that he would be leaving the QWL, and possibly going into retirement (In reality, Noble had wanted to step down from mainstream wrestling, and wrestle in smaller promoitons). The Phenomenal Bluwas then announced as the new President of the company, wich would be renamed the Phenomenal Wrestling Organization. The new federation was expected to debut the 25th of August, but forunknown reasons, the promotion was closed before it was opened. Despite the closing, Noble praised Blu's managerial decisions. A New Noble (Late 2008 - Current) Gate City Wrestling After the close of PWO, Noble was scheduled to undergo surgery on both of his legs to correct a nagging injury that he had been tormenting him since NWA GRIND. Noble opted out of surgery, and instead chose to practice a new form of physical therapy instead. With the green light from his doctor, Noble signed on with the Gate City Wrestling promotion, alongside his new manager and advisor, Robert Banks. On GCW's first ever show, Noble won a battle royal, comprised of the GCW roster, to become the first entrant into the GCW World Title match in October. Following the revival show, Noble was scheduled to team with the Phenomenal Blu to face Johnathan Worthington and Doug Ozzy, but GCW's weekly deal was pulled, due to unpopularity. Universal Wrestling League Shortly after signing with GCW, Noble signed a long term with contract with the Universal Wrestling League. Noble has stated that once his contract with GCW runs out, then his contract with the UWL will be amended to be an exclusive contract. Noble's advisor Robert Banks also signed a contract with the UWL. Noble made his debut by defeating Michael Lock in the opening bout of the Spercard Pure Agression. The On the September 25th TV Tapings, Kurt Noble pulled off the biggest upset of his career, defeating the 2008 Coronation Cup Winner and UWL Tag Team Champion, John Anthony. After the match, Anthony assaulted Noble, and the two scheduled a rematch for the Supercard Venom vs. Hunter II. After defeating Johnny Dalton at the September 1st TV Tapings, Noble and Anthony mmeet once more. Before their match, Noble challenged The Phenomenal Blu and Anthony to a Tag Team match-up. Later on in the night, Noble and John Anthony wrestled to a draw. After their match-up, Anthony assaulted Noble, and Noble's new ally Peter Obermyer, with a steel chain. The Phenomenal Blu would join in on the asault, and accept the challenge laid down by Kurt Noble. At the next TV Tapings, Noble finally explained the origins of his revolution, naming it the "Rise of the Common Man." In a huge twist, Noble declared that he and Obermyer would not be partners in the tag team match-up, and that Noble's new partner was none other than Flap Flanagan. Later that night, Noble was defeated via count-out by UWL World Champion, Robbie Venom, prompting Noble's first loss in the UWL. Noble's night would not end, as he was involved in a brawl consisting of himself, Flanagan, the new BTE (Shawn Stevens, Robbie Venom, Ciaran McConnell), against E.P.I.C.. At Southern Comfort, Noble and Flanagan defeated John Anthony and the Phenomenal Blu to win the UWL Tag Team Championship. Immediately after the match, Flanagan attacked Noble with a chair. After defeating longtime rival Obscene, Noble and Flap lost the tag team titles to the pair of Matt Mathews and The Phenomenal Blu. At the Three Year Celebration, Noble and Flap ended their feud when Noble defeated Flap Flanagan. It was announced later that night that the UWL woul take an "offseason", and would resume in early 2009. However, during the offseason, the UWL was closed down, ending the promotion. The Common Man (2009 - Present) Pro Wrestling Fire Noble is currently signed to the Pro Wrestling Fire promotion, where he is set to face Jake Steele in his debut match. IPW Controversy During the summer of 2007, Noble was approached by a small company known as the Independent Power Wrestling promotion, who had developed interest in Noble due to his run in SWC. Noble was originally hesitant to the idea, but signed on. Noble's first match would be booked against a man named Dwayne, for the IPW World Championship. Noble was told that he would be losing the match beforehand, in which Noble agreed would be an interesting angle. However, during a near fall in the match, the referee counted much too fast, giving Noble the victory. Noble then learned that the whole thing had been arranged so that Noble would win the title. In a furious rage, Noble instantly resigned from IPW, and filed a suit against the company for breach of contract. The charges were eventually dropped. Noble stated in a shoot interview that he does not recognize his win, and does not acknowledge the World Title. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' :*The Noble Neck-Breaker (Swinging Underhook Neck-Breaker) (2006-Current) :*Dance With The Devil (Sharpshooter) (2006-Current) :*The Quixotic Lock (Grapevine Ankle Lock) (2008-Current) *''Signiture''/Regular Moves :*The Mark of Nobility (Reverse Olympic Slam) :*Noble DDT (Spin out Dragon Sleeper) :*Figure Four Leg-Lock :*''Various Suplexes'' ::*German Suplex ::*Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex ::*Northern Lights Suplex ::*Dragon Suplex ::*Stalled Suplex ::*Snap Suplex ::*Superplex ::*Noble-Plex (Inverted Exploder Suplex) :*Moonsault :*Cross Legged STF :*Springboard Dropkick :*Crossface :*Arm bar :*Camel Clutch :*Tornado DDT :*Dragon Sleeper :*Kip Up :*Short Arm Clothesline :*Hurricurana :*Lung Blower :*Running Enziguri :*Shooting Star Press (Very Rare) *'Managers and Associates' :*Amy Register ::*(Early 2007 - Early 2008) ::*As a member of the QWL roster - (Mid 2008 - September 2008) :*Jet Carrington (2007-2008) :*Moss Carrington (2007-2008) :*Rachel Haslam (Early 2008-2008) :*Robert Banks (Late 2007-Current) *'Nicknames' :*'The Noble One' :*'The Unknown Soldier' :*The Messiah of the Ring *'Theme Music' :*"Liberate" By Disturbed (Early 2006-Summer of 2006) :*"Click Click Boom" by Saliva (Fall of 2006) :*"Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin (Fall 2006-Mid 2007) :*"Livin' in Sin" by Godsmack (Late 2007) :*"IV" by X Japan (Used briefly as theme music in Sword) :*"Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin (2007-Current) Championships and Accomplishments *'The American Wrestling Federation' :*AWF Tag Team Champion (w/Tariq)(First and only) *'Ultimate Vendetta Wrestling :*UVW Technical Champion (First and only) *'Kingdom of Pride :*KoP Scramble Champion (w/Chris Cage) (First) :*KoP Valiant Champion *'NWA GRIND' :*NWA GRIND United States Champion *'Samurai Sword Wrestling' :*Samurai Sword Ying-Yang Champion *'Universal Wrestling League' :*UWL Tag Team Champion (w/Flap Flanagan) *'Co-President of the QWL' Wrestling Trivia *Of all of the partners Kurt Noble has won Tag Team Championships with (Tariq, Chris Cage, Flap Flanagan), the matc-up that the titles were won was also the first pairing of every single team. *Noble was never pinned, nor did he submit, during his nine matches with the UWL. * Noble was undefeated (3-0-1)at UWL Supercards. Personal Life Despite his rather loud-mouthed character, Noble is known to be one of the quietest wrestlers backstage. Noble has been known to not say anything to other wrestlers, despite the various hours backstage. When questioned about it in a shoot interview, Noble responded that it wasn't because he disliked anyone, simply because he just doesn't have a talkative personality. When asked to describe his "Common Man" character, Noble sighted Gregory House (House MD), V (V for Vendetta), Tyler Durden (Fight Club), and Harvey Dent (from the Dark Knight) as influences for the character. Noble is real life best-friends with wrestler Delikado. It was originally Noble's idea for Delikado to enter the wrestling business, and the two have wrestled in the same companies ever since. Noble also hired Delikado to be a member of the Quixotic Wrestling League. During Noble's time in UVW, Noble introduced his then girlfriend Amy Register as his manager. During early 2008, the two split up for unknown reasons, which Noble has refused to speak about. However, he has stated that the two remain friends, and that he does not regret hiring her as an interviewer for QWL. Category:1979 births Category:Wrestlers